


What Makes You Happy

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius is having a hard time deciding what to do with his life. When an unexpected visitor turns up at Malfoy Manor, will he be able to finally figure things out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** A huge shout out to my beta digthewriter, I couldn't have made this look so pretty without you. I had originally planned on this being pretty much all fluff and smut, but it turned out much heavier than expected. But you still get the smut, so it's all good.  
>  **Warning(s):** Rimming   
> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy never really believed in luck. It wasn't a concept that he'd grown up really thinking about, but over time, he’d formed a rather strong opinion on the subject anyway. To him, when something good happened it wasn't good luck, it was just something good that happened. Likewise, when something bad happened it wasn't bad luck, it was just something bad that happened. Anyone who claimed that they had a lucky knut, or a lucky rabbit's foot, or some other good “luck” charm was just being superstitious and silly. In Scorpius’s opinion, it was all ridiculous. Then one day, an unexpected situation made him reconsider his assessment of the subject.

It was the summer after seventh year when Scorpius had decided to take some time off to consider his options for employment. There were several paths available, and he wanted to be sure that he chose the right one. He spent his days avoiding his mother, who wanted to discuss at length his possible careers, and his evenings avoiding his father, who wanted him to just pick one and get to work. He’d sleep late into the morning and when his mother would finally insist that he get out of bed, he took long showers, grabbed something light for lunch, and then hid himself in the gardens. He would also fly around for hours chasing his much abused practice snitch, and sometimes simply sit among the flowers, reading whatever potions journal his father had left lying about for him. Finally, he’d return to the large house for dinner with his parents, trying his best to avoid answering their many questions, and then retire to his room once more.

It was during this time, in the evenings, that he took the time to really think about his future. What did he want to do for the rest of his life? He knew that he’d have to make a decision soon, or his varied offers would all be withdrawn. If he was prone to believing in luck, he would probably consider himself lucky to have so many options. Or at least that's what his father kept telling him. “Son,” Draco Malfoy would say nearly every day, “when I was your age I had to fight for even a chance at a job. You should consider yourself lucky.” But Scorpius didn't consider himself 'lucky'; all of his offers were a result of hard work. And it probably didn't hurt that he was best friends with the The Savior's second son, Albus Severus Potter. Malfoys were all about connections, after all.

Scorpius would lay in his bed, wide awake, until late into the night. What was his best choice for a career? What was his purpose in life? Which path should he take? These were all questions that ran through his head over and over after the sun went down. The questions sat in his mind and mocked him until he was so tired that he couldn't stay awake any more, even if he'd wanted to. He hadn't even discussed his worries with Albus; he didn't really know how to voice them. Albus had it easy; he'd always known that he would follow in _his_ father's footsteps and become an Auror. He had been near the top of the class in all the required courses, but Scorpius had been top in _everything_ ; all of the classes he could possibly fit into his schedule, the internships he convinced his professors to give him during the summer, and even as Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. With offers from three separate departments at the Ministry of Magic, the potion's department of St. Mungo's, and two professional Quidditch teams; Scorpius had a huge decision to make.

A knock on his door early one more startled him awake. “Scorpius, my love!” his mother called through the ornate wood. “Your father would like to see you in his study.”

Scorpius rolled over and groaned. It was too early and he'd had far too little sleep to be able to deal with his father. Another knock on his door and he knew he wouldn't be able to just go back to sleep. “Alright, Mother.” He sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position. “I'm awake.”

“Good. You have ten minutes,” she told him cheerfully.

Scorpius frowned at the door for a long moment before he dragged himself out of bed. He dressed himself carefully, not wanting to look too sloppy or too formal. It was only his father, why was he so nervous about talking to him? After picking out the perfect outfit and brushing his shoulder length blond hair he checked his reflection in his full length mirror. He may not be shallow, like most people thought both his parents were, but he could certainly see why a lot of people referred to him as 'very handsome'. It wasn't something he had to strive for, it just came naturally for him. 'Another thing some people would consider good luck', he thought to himself, scoffing quietly. He made his way through the manor and at exactly ten minutes since his mother's wake up call, he knocked on the door to his father's study.

“Come in,” Father called. Scorpius opened the door and walked slowly across the large room. Draco motioned to a chair in front of the fireplace and told his son, “have a seat, I'll be right there.” Scorpius followed his father's directions and sat in the aforementioned chair. On the small table between the chairs was a tea set and he busied himself making a cup just the way he liked it. After a few moments his father joined him, helping himself to the tea as well. “I just wanted to check in with you, Scorpius.”

“We talk every evening at dinner,” Scorpius said, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

Draco narrowed his eyes the tiniest bit and continued. “Have you made a decision as to your choice of occupation yet?”

Scorpius sipped his tea, trying to buy himself some time for quick thinking. His father waited patiently, watching him carefully. Scorpius set his cup down on the table and met his father's gaze with confidence. “I am carefully considering all angles of the possibilities. I plan on choosing the one that will be most beneficial to myself and my future family,” Scorpius answered, wincing internally. He said this simply because he thought it was what his father would want to hear and it wasn't exactly true; he didn't see himself ever having a family the way his father wanted him to. He would never have a wife. And the only children he could have _would_ be adopted.

His father frowned. “Scorpius,” he started but then hesitated. “You can't wait forever to decide.”

Scorpius nodded. “I know that, Father.”

Draco considered him for a long moment before his expression softened. “Your mother and I just want you to choose the thing that will make you the happiest. Don't worry so much about any perceived expectations. They are most likely just a figment of your imagination.”

Scorpius’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion; this was not what he had expected his father to say. Did this mean that it wouldn't matter if Scorpius didn't follow his father's example: network your way through the Ministry, settle down with an appropriately lovely pureblood woman, and have a son to carry on the Malfoy name? Would his parents truly be supportive if he, say, took a job playing Quidditch? What if he brought home a boyfriend? Would that be alright? Scorpius just couldn't be sure; he'd grown up hearing about what it meant to be a Malfoy and neither of those things were in the description.

Draco smiled softly at his son before he spoke again. “Your mother and I have some sudden business in Paris and will be gone for two days. We are leaving in just a few minutes. I hope that when we return, you have come to a decision, and are ready to take on the responsibilities of the adult that you now are.”

Scorpius nodded again. “Yes, Father.”

Draco stood up and Scorpius followed suit. “Good.” He pulled Scorpius into a tight hug. “I love you, son,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Father,” Scorpius replied, stepping back when he was let go of. Draco turned back to his desk and began shuffling through the parchment there. Scorpius took this as his cue to leave, quietly making his way out of the study, and through the large, old house. He didn't pay much attention to where he was going, just let his feet lead the way.

Soon he found himself in the library. He hadn't been in there since the winter before when he'd had school work to complete. The library had always been his favorite room in the manor and he used to come in there to get away from his worries, reading for hours or even days on end until he couldn't remember why he'd hidden himself away in the first place. Scorpius wondered why he hadn't been spending any time there since his graduation. Why did the books no longer hold his attention as they had in the past? Had he finally moved past the stereotypical Ravenclaw love of reading, or had he simply been avoiding the reminder that he was best suited for a researching job? He walked around the room, brushing his fingertips over the familiar spines of all the books. He stopped when he came across a book he hadn't seen since he was probably nine years old: “The Tales of Beedle the Bard.” He pulled it from the shelves and curled into the nearest armchair and read.

Whether it was minutes or hours later, Scorpius wasn't sure. But the next thing he was aware of was a small house elf tugging gently on the bottom hem of his trousers, “Trinky is sorry, M-master Scorpius. There is being someone at the door for sir.” Scorpius nodded and waved the elf away. He stood up and stretched, setting the book on the chair he had just vacated. He walked back through the manor and to the grand entry way, curious as to who would be visiting him. Most likely it was a representative from one of his job offers, looking for a response. He still didn't have one and would simply tell the man or woman that he needed more time. The figure near the doorway look familiar but it wasn't until he was only a few feet away that he recognized the visitor as James Sirius Potter, his best friend’s older brother.

“James! What a surprise!” Scorpius greeted, holding out his hand in a friendly gesture. James shook his hand and smiled. “To what do I owe this unexpected visit?”

“I'm here for Al,” James said, but offered no further explanation.

“Is he alright? His last owl didn't mention anything,” Scorpius mused, suddenly concerned. He and Albus communicated via owl post nearly every day. If something was wrong, his best friend would certainly have told him about it.

“No, no, he's fine...” James paused. “Is there somewhere we can sit and chat?”

Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows but nodded. “Of course, right this way.” He led the other man into a nearby sitting room. “Trinky?” he called. When the house-elf appeared with a low bow he requested tea and finger sandwiches; he was rather hungry since he’d skipped breakfast and probably lunch as well. The elf disappeared with a pop and Scorpius sat down on the sofa across the coffee table from the chair James had settled into. The entire Potter family was comfortable nearly everywhere they went, Scorpius had always assumed it came from being Gryffindors, and Malfoy Manor was no exception. They had been attending parties there ever since Scorpius had befriended Albus their first year at Hogwarts. While James and Scorpius had never been particularly close, they got along fairly well.

The elf appeared with a large silver tray and placed it on the coffee table. “Will Master be needing anything more?” the elf squeaked.

“No,” Scorpius told her gently. She bowed low to the floor and disappeared once again. James grabbed a sandwich and stuffed it into his mouth whole. Scorpius rolled his eyes and picked up his own sandwich, taking a small bite and savoring the taste. After a few moments of silence Scorpius realized that James was not going to start this conversation. “How have you been, James? I haven't seen you since Christmas.”

“Good,” James replied. “The season just ended, so I've got a couple weeks off before heading back into training.” A pause. “I heard the Ballycastle Bats offered you a job.”

“Yeah.” Scorpius shrugged noncommittally, “...and the Falmouth Falcons.”

“Impressive. The only team that came after me was the Wanderers.”

Scorpius nodded vaguely. James had been playing keeper for the Wigtown Wanderers since he'd finished Hogwarts two years previously. “I've had a few other, non-Quidditch, offers too, you know,” he said quietly. Scorpius couldn't really describe it, but something about the Potters made him want to spill all his secrets. He guessed this was why he and Albus were so close, Scorpius felt like he could tell him anything without fear of being judged or dismissed. Albus was one of the very few people that knew about all of Scorpius's job offers, and now here he was telling James, too. What was it about the Potters that made him forget himself?

“I heard,” James said. “That's why I'm here, actually.” Another pause. “Al is really worried about you, mate.” Scorpius looked at him in confusion. Why would Albus be worried about Scorpius's job offers? “He says you haven't picked one yet, but you won't tell him why.”

This was true; while Albus knew about his options Scorpius hadn't confided his worries on the subject. It was much easier to not tell Albus things when they were only communicating through owls. He knew if Albus had come over he'd already be telling the other man all about it. And apparently Albus knew this too, if he was worried. Scorpius shrugged. “I'm just considering all the variables.”

James raised an eyebrow. “That's not really the problem is it?”

Damn those Potters and their inexplicable ability to read people. Scorpius sighed. “It's not.”

James waited for Scorpius to continue, but he fell silent. “But you're not really comfortable tell me about it.”

Scorpius considered the Gryffindor for a long moment. Could he tell this man, that he barely knew, about his innermost thoughts? Could he even explain what the problem was? Scorpius didn't really know the answer to either question, but with his parents practically breathing down his neck, he supposed he'd have to at least try. “I just don't know what direction to go,” Scorpius started. “Everything was so much easier at Hogwarts. I was on top of everything and it was easy to stay there. Learning and playing Quidditch, that's all that mattered.” James nodded but didn't comment. “But now I have to pick a direction. What if I pick the wrong thing? What if I decide to play Quidditch, and then get bored because it's not intellectually stimulating? Or what if I decide to take one of the researcher jobs, but burn out because I end up overworking myself?”

Now that he'd started, Scorpius found he couldn't stop. All his doubts and concerns started spilling out of his mouth without much conscious thought. “And if I take the potions job? Will I get bored doing the same thing over and over again? Part of me just wants to follow my father's footsteps and go work for the Ministry. I mean I was pretty sure that that's what he wanted. Until today when he started talking about happiness and 'perceived expectations'. Not that I will ever be a 'proper' Malfoy,” He rolled his eyes as he said this last statement. “How could I be if I don't want to marry a woman?” He froze, regretting instantly the words that had just left his mouth. He'd never admitted these feelings to anyone but Albus. Albus was the only person Scorpius had been close enough to admit his biggest secret. And now he'd just blurted it out to the last person he'd planned on telling.

It wasn't that he worried how James would react; he knew the Gryffindor wouldn't be bothered by his predilection. None of the Potters would be. It wasn't even the fact that telling James could mean that word spread in the Quidditch world, affecting his chances of getting on a team, because he was confident that James would keep it quiet. The problem was that Scorpius had had a rather large crush on James for several years. And though Albus had hinted that James could be open to the possibility, Scorpius had never believed his best friend.

James _was_ surprised, but quickly hid the expression. “Who wants to be a 'proper' Malfoy anyway? And if your dad was talking about happiness, wouldn't that mean he wants you to be _happy_? Do you really think he would care if you brought home a man to meet the family?”

It was Scorpius's turn to be surprised. James had hit the nail on the head, as usual for a Potter. This was exactly what his father had been trying to say, wasn't it? Draco simply wanted him to choose the path that made him the most happy. Would it matter what that job was? Or who it meant he dated? Would it even matter if his only children weren't really his? Scorpius was beginning to think that it _wouldn't_ matter. “I don't know,” Scorpius admitted slowly.

James grinned. “I probably don't know him that well, but I do know that he loves you. And what father doesn't want their child to be happy with the decisions they make in life?” Scorpius thought about James's words as he stared at the carpet under his feet. There was movement in the room, but he ignored it. He ignored it until he felt a hand on his thigh. He looked up and into James's brown eyes. “You need to do what makes _you_ happy. And fuck everything else.” Scorpius was enthralled; James simply smiled warmly at him and leaned in. Their lips brushed and James spoke again. “What is it that would make you happiest?”

“You,” Scorpius breathed, suddenly scared. James closed the tiny bit of space between them and pressed their lips together. Scorpius closed his eyes and responded, deepening the kiss. Their tongues met exploring each other's mouths, as if they were trying to learn everything they could about the other. James wrapped his arms around Scorpius’s waist and pulled him closer until he was practically straddling James’s lap. He ran his hands lightly over Scorpius’s sides and down to grab his ass. Scorpius moaned into the kiss and twined his fingers into James’s messy mop of hair, grinding his hips downward. James echoed Scorpius’s moan and broke the kiss, only to move his mouth down to nip and suck at Scorpius's neck.

Scorpius tilted his head to give James better access and rocked his hips in a varying pattern against his body. He had wanted this for so long and now he was getting it; it was even better than he'd imagined. If Scorpius hadn't already formed an opinion on luck, he would be right then. And it would be drastically different than the one he currently had. He could feel James's matching hardness through the layers of clothing they were wearing and continued to move against it. If he kept this up, he would embarrass himself soon. With that thought in mind he slowed his rocking and pulled James's head back to bring their lips together again. James brought his hand in-between their bodies to squeeze and rub Scorpius through his trousers. Scorpius broke their kiss with a loud groan. “If you keep doing that,” he panted, “I won't last much longer.”

James grinned at him and continued to grope Scorpius. “I'm sure you've got more than one round in you,” James said cockily. Scorpius moaned again and tilted his head back, letting himself go. He rocked against the other man as he came, making a right mess of his pants. James latched his mouth onto Scorpius's neck once more as he continued to ride out his orgasm. “So, you wanna take me up to your room, or shall we just continue right here?”

Scorpius had the decency to blush as he moved off James's lap and quickly cast a cleaning charm on himself. He stood up and held out a hand to the other man. “Follow me,” he said with a smile. James took his hand and allowed himself to be led through the manor. James couldn't seem to keep his hands off him as they walked.  Once or twice they stopped their progress altogether when James would push Scorpius against the wall for a quick snog. Eventually, they made it to the bedroom and James took a moment to look around while Scorpius watched him curiously.

Scorpius's room was decorated in mostly in midnight blue with silver accents. His ceiling was charmed to constantly reflect the night sky; constellations and planets twinkled down at him all the time. His furniture was all wood, stained a complimentary shade, and adorned with ornate carvings of various animals. A desk stood along one wall with a window directly in front of it that showed a lovely view of the gardens. On the other wall were two doors, one led to a large walk-in closet that was at most half full and the other led to a lavishly decorated bathroom. On the wall farthest from the door was a very large four poster bed covered with midnight blue satin sheets and surrounded by matching curtains.

Next to the bed, on either side, stood a simple side table with a single drawer. On top of the table to the right of the bed was a single silver picture frame featuring a picture of not only the Malfoys, but the Potters as well. It had been taken nearly three years ago when the two families had traveled to China together over summer holiday. Scorpius had tacked several posters to the walls: one featuring the Ravenclaw crest, another with the Hogwarts crest and motto, and several featuring a variety of Quidditch teams and famous seekers. Aside from the posters and picture, there were no personal items visible.

James finished surveying the room and looked over at the blond. “It doesn't really look like anyone lives here,” he commented, sounding slightly confused.

Scorpius shrugged. “I don't really have a lot of stuff. I never really saw the value in material things.”

James nodded in understanding. Scorpius knew that James had never had a lot of belongings to pack for school either and he assumed that it was still the same now. Scorpius would bet that James's loft lacked that 'lived in' feel as well. It was one of the things that had drawn Scorpius to him.  They were a lot alike, but they were also very different. James walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. He watched Scorpius as he moved with a predatory glint in his eyes. Scorpius followed him, unable to stay away from the Gryffindor now that he was getting his chance. James pulled Scorpius closer by the hips and smirked up at him. “I think you're wearing too many clothes.”

Scorpius grinned and started unbuttoning his shirt. “I think you are too, then.” 

James leaned back onto his hands and watched Scorpius, not saying anything. Scorpius blushed slightly but continued to work the buttons until his shirt fell open and he shrugged it off his shoulders. James licked his lips as if he was drinking in the sight before him, his eyes flicking from Scorpius's eyes and down to his belt. Scorpius hesitated for a moment before unbuckling his belt and trousers and pushing them and his boxers down over his hips. He stood there naked, feeling more exposed than he ever had, as James raked his eyes over Scorpius's frame. Scorpius fought the urge to cover himself and swallowed thickly. He may be nervous but at least his cock seemed to be enjoying the scrutiny, it jutted out proudly and twitched each time James's eyes passed over it. “Are you going to just sit there and stare at me all day or what?” he asked, sounding more confident than he felt.

James chuckled lightly and pulled his t-shirt over his head which messed up his hair even more. He laid back on the bed, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Scorpius watched in anticipation as James shimmied out of his trousers and Scorpius’s smile widened when he saw that the other man didn't have anything on underneath them. Scorpius was finally able to see all of James and the sight was even better than he had imagined. James was fit, he was a professional Quidditch player after all, and well endowed, but not to a point that it was too much. James propped himself up on his elbows again and smirked. “Like what you see?”

“Mmm, yes,” Scorpius practically hissed before he climbed onto the bed on top of James, pressing their bodies together. Their mouths met in a heated kiss as their hands roamed over each other's bare skin, mapping the lines of the other's body. James rolled them over and used his knees to push Scorpius's legs apart. He settled between Scorpius's legs and brought their hard lengths together. Scorpius slid his hands over James's chest, teasing his nipples slightly, as James's hands trailed down his sides and over his hips. They kissed and teased for several minutes before James pulled back slightly and asked breathlessly, “Do you have any lube?”

Scorpius nodded. “Bedside table,” he said, turning his head to look at the table to the left of the bed. James rolled off him and the bed as he walked over to the side table. He pulled open the drawer and retrieved a small vial. Scorpius shifted up the bed some and watched James as he moved with complete comfort in his nakedness. “How do you want me?” Scorpius asked when James started to climb back on the bed.

James paused and tilted his head slightly in thought. He wore a wicked grin as he answered, “On your hands and knees now.” He paused as Scorpius did as requested. “Then maybe on your back later,” he added, giving Scorpius's ass a light slap. Scorpius looked over his shoulder with one eyebrow raised, but couldn't find any words. The promise of more later was almost too much for him to take in. James just kept grinning until Scorpius turned back around and faced the headboard. Scorpius felt the bed moving slightly as James approached him but he was completely unprepared for the oddly satisfying sensation of a tongue sliding across his sphincter. He gasped and shifted forward slightly, looking back over his shoulder. James smiled innocently at him and gestured with his hand for Scorpius to turn back around.

Scorpius turned around and lifted his arms to brace himself on the headboard. James hummed happily and gently spread Scorpius's cheeks before going back to the task at hand. He swirled his tongue around the tight ring of muscle before nipping at it slightly. Scorpius moaned, this was the dirtiest and most amazing thing he'd ever experienced. He blushed slightly as James's tongue pushed into him. James worked him with his tongue, jabbing it into Scorpius in a crude preview of what was to come shortly. He opened the vial of lube with one hand; he coated himself and a couple of his fingers with the slick liquid. He pulled back from Scorpius and replaced his tongue with his fingers, pushing both in quickly. Scorpius gasped and forced his body to relax; it wasn't like he hadn't done this before, it had just been quite a long time.

James scissored his fingers a bit and then crocked them, finding the little bundle of nerves that had Scorpius begging with little effort. “Oh yes, James. Right there. Don't stop. Oh Merlin, that's perfect.” Scorpius was practically begging between moans. “More, James. I need more.” James seemed happy to oblige and removed his fingers, quickly lining himself up and pushing slowly into Scorpius.  Scorpius closed his eyes and let his head drop, James filled him more than anyone ever had in the past and it was like heaven. Scorpius was beginning to wonder if maybe there _was_ such a thing as good luck. Things had certainly been going his way recently.

James started up a steady pace of thrusts, shifting his hips every few minutes until he was sure he'd hit Scorpius’s prostate. “Merlin, you're tight,” he groaned, thrusting faster and harder. Scorpius was beyond words; his bliss was so overwhelming he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to form a coherent sentence again. James bent over Scorpius's back, wrapping one arm around the his waist to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts and bringing the other to cover Scorpius's hand on the headboard, their fingers entwined. Scorpius felt his second orgasm building quickly and hoped that he could hold out just a little bit longer, he wanted to come at the same time as his lover. “So close,” James panted. “You're amazing, my angel.”

Scorpius would have come just from those words alone and as it was, he had been on the verge anyways. His come spurted from him in thick ribbons and with such force that it splattered over much more of the sheet under him than Scorpius would have thought possible. James followed him over the edge after just one more thrust, shouting “Scorpius” loudly. James slumped against him and it took all of Scorpius's strength to keep them from tumbling over the bed and onto the floor. James quickly caught his breath as he settled on his back next to Scorpius. Scorpius summoned his wand and cast a cleaning charm. Before he could wonder about where he should lay himself, James pulled him down into a lazy kiss. Scorpius stretched out next to James who wrapped an arm around Scorpius's waist and pulled him into his side.

Eventually, they separated and Scorpius placed his head on James’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. They lay in silence for a long time, basking in the afterglow. Finally James spoke again, “So do you think you have a good idea of what future will make you happy?”

Scorpius had never felt so content before and he took a few moments to ponder James’s question. What would make him happiest? If he was honest, he would be happiest if this thing with James would last beyond one afternoon. But besides that, Scorpius knew that what he really wanted to do was play Quidditch. He would get to play the game he loved and he would be able to keep learning new things when he wasn't training. And when he was ready to retire, many many years down the road, he would be able to find a second career in another field: potions research. 

“Quidditch,” he answered.

James chuckled. “I thought you said _I_ would make you happy.”

Scorpius lifted his head and stared at the older man. James was pouting in a very mocking fashion. Scorpius smiled. “That's true too.”

James grinned. “Good, because I'd hate to think this would be over as soon as I’d left.”

Scorpius's smile widened. James and Quidditch; the two things he wanted more in life. And he now would have them both. He lay his head back on James’s chest and took some time to reconsider his stance on luck. 

Maybe he would start believing in it after all.


End file.
